The Legend of The Paupu Fruit
by NikitaAlavenst
Summary: *hates summaries* Sora and Riku race. quite normal right? Wrong, this time their betting on sharing a paupu fruit with Kairi. One shot. Some Sora x Kairi fluff. R&R!


Title: The Legend of the Paupu Fruit Author: Jessiciao-o Genre: One Shot, Video Game/ Fluff Rating: K? Fandom: Kingdom Hearts A/N: This was written for Kelee and Manda. You wanted it, you got it. Disclaimer: Square Enix owns the characters and Kingdom Hearts. I don't. This was written purely out of fandom. Enjoy

Sora was lying on the beach as usual. Basking in the sun. It was a warm summer afternoon and he just wanted to relax the rest of the day. He and Riku had been racing all morning, there usual 10.

Riku was an odd person; he always had crazy dreams and awful ambitions. And, not to mention he loved to bet on things, including Kairi.

For the last year, Riku had been trying to get him to bet on a race, the bet included sharing a paupu fruit with her. Sora didn't think it was right and always declined. The paupu fruit had a legend behind it; whomever you shared it with both of your fates would be tied together, forever. And though Sora wanted to share the fruit with Kairi, he didn't want to bet on it, just incase he lost to Riku.

As Sora dozed off into a slumber, Riku came and shouted "Hey, sleepy, GET UP! We're not done yet!" Sora blinked and sat up "Riku, we raced ten times today, and you lost everyone, isn't that enough for you?" Riku made a face and crossed his arms. "I-it was only because I was still kind of tired" he paused "Plus this race is different!" Now he wore a look of accomplishment. Sora became interested at this and wore a smug look on his face "And exactly HOW is it different?" Riku headed to their usual starting point and called back to him "Well come on and you'll see!" At that he sprang up and followed Riku.

On the way to the starting point, he noticed some things were…different…there were now tons of different obstacles. As he approached Riku he called out to him "What is all of this Riku?!" "Don't you like it? " His smile was almost an evil grin. Sora looked around, the Corse seemed almost impossible. "Is this what you've been doing all day?" Riku just kept smiling that evil smile and said "Well are you ready to hear the terms of this race?" Sora frowned "Sure I guess, if I say no you'll just talk me into it anyways." "Alright! Well this is how it will play out."

After he explained the way to go through the obstacles he paused. "Alright now the bet.." Sora placed his hands on his hips and waited. "Whoever wins this race" he paused "Gets to share a paupu fruit with Kairi." Sora sighed and looked at him "Riku! Not this again, look you already know my answer, Im NOT going to bet on Kairi." Riku put a sinister look on his face. "You just wont do it because you know your going to lose." He crossed his arms and now stood there with a smug look on his face. Sora, on the other hand, stood there, aghast. He tried to say something in his defense, but nothing came out. "Alright, I'll do it." He shook hands with Riku, locking the deal.

Kairi, who had just made her way to the island, noticed that the boys were starting a race, so she ran over to them. "Hey! Wait for me. You guys know you can't start a race without me!" She smiled; that sweet, caring smile that she always wore. Sora looked at her, though she hadn't been on the islands for very long Sora felt like he had known her for years. His mind wondered off into a dream world. Kairi was there and so was he. She- it was beautiful really, all of the water, the beach, the-

"SO-RA, hey Im counting down now!" Back to reality, this was a race that he couldn't' lose, no matter what! He had shook on this race. No way was he going to lose.

She made sure that they were lined up, neither one was in front of the other. She then placed her hand in front of them and began to count down. "3……2……. 1…GO!!" She lifted her hand up and they went. The race was on.

This course was completely different than the usual one; it had twists and turns, ups and downs, and really sharp turn corners. Though Sora didn't know the route and Riku had been practicing since this morning, Sora was in the lead. As Riku noticed this, he got angry and sped up.

As he reached the zip-line, Riku was trying to push him off course, but to no avail. As Sora slid down the line Riku jumped down and tried to make it to the giant star first. As soon as he hit the ground he scaled up his usual tree and started jumping from tree-top to tree-top, while Riku raced up the ramp. Riku touched the star first, while Sora, seconds later tapped it and headed back.

The trail back involved swimming, which Sora happened to be very good at. And though Riku was ahead of him, he didn't slow his pace a bit. He tried to find an opening to get around Riku, since his strong point was swimming but Riku expected this and left no room to pass. He would have to wait until they hit land.

As Riku touched the beach his stamina was running out and, with still so far to go, that wasn't very good. Sora noticed this immediately and took advantage of it. The finish line, Kairi was drawing closer and closer with every stride that they took.

Kairi…. the finish line.

Less than a yard away.

Neck and Neck.

They both touch Kairi's hands at the same time…or so it seems.

She yells "its over boys! And the winner is…" She pauses

Riku and Sora are staring at each other, soaked in seawater, waiting. They turn their heads to Kairi.

"The winner is……..SORA!"

Riku stomped his foot in disbelief but quickly regained his composure. "Well…it WAS just a race." Sora knew what he was trying to do. He was trying not to show that he had basically just lost Kairi. Kairi smiled "Well Sora, what did you win today?"

Sora's face immediately changed pigments and he was beet red. Kairi, being completely oblivious to this just shrugged and continued to press Sora on his prize. "Come on Sora, tell us!" "Yeah, Sora, tell us" Riku added in, an angry look upon his face.

"Well, Kairi" he paused and looked at his feet. "Just come and I'll show you!" He grabbed her wrist and started to run towards the little island that branched off from the main island. "O-okay" She was curious about what was going on.

When they reached the Paupu Fruit Tree they sat on the branch like they always do, only this time it was for different reasons and Riku wasn't there. "Why'd you bring me all the way out here Sora?" She smiled, only it was a confused smile. "Well Kairi, I want to …..share a Paupu fruit with you." He instantly turned red again.

Kairi was more confused than ever now. She thought it was like a poisonous fruit or something because she had never seen anybody eat one before. She had never heard of the legend of the Paupu fruit before. She was baffled.

"Do you know what that means?" He looked at her ever so intently. "Umm no.." she looked to the ground. He smiled at her. "Well that's alright, I'll explain it to you. When two people share a Paupu fruit, their destinies become in twined. Basically it means we'll be together forever."

Kairi was now the one blushing "Umm…wow. I..thought they were poisonous or something" She giggled and so did Sora. "Poisonous? I just can't believe that noon e ever told you about the legend." He waited a minute. "So." He plucked a fruit off of one of the branches and held it in his hands. They looked at each other. He took a piece of the fruit and gave it to Kairi while she gave him a piece of the fruit as well.

From afar Riku watched, furious.

They both laughed and then stopped. Sora leaned over to Kairi and vice-versa. And he kissed her.


End file.
